robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat E
Heat E of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the fifth of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on May 4th, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Rosie The Riveter 2 vs Night Stalker vs Basenji Rosie The Riveter 2 started its season 2 run against newcomers Night Stalker and Basenji. At the start, Night Stalker spun up its body and knocked Basenji's hole saw off. Basenji charged at Night Stalker and sent its hole saw flying almost out of the arena. Basenji and Rosie the Riveter 2 then teamed up on Night Stalker, pushing it into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Sir Killalot picked Night Stalker up and dragged it out of the corner. Night Stalker tried to spin up but seemed to be running out of power. Basenji slammed Night Stalker into the wall and bent its blade. Rosie the Riveter 2 then pushed Night Stalker back into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot picked Night Stalker up, leaving its battery packs hanging out of its underside. Rosie the Riveter 2 got underneath the immobile Night Stalker and pushed it around as Refbot counted it out. Sir Killalot then picked Night Stalker up off of Rosie the Riveter 2, roasted its remains on the flame pit and eventually dropped it out of the arena. Qualified: Rosie The Riveter 2 & Basenji Darkness vs Techno Trousers vs Mechadroid Mechadroid started tentatively by turning and driving towards Darkness, but stopped, before Darkness pushed it across the arena. Techno Trousers was moving very sluggishly so Mechadroid pushed Techno Trousers into a CPZ, where it was attacked by Sergeant Bash before continuing to shove Techno Trousers into Sir Killalot, Darkness and the pit release button. In doing so, Mechadroid got one of its pincers caught in Techno Trousers' leg, before it and Sergeant Bash pushed and dragged it out of the CPZ near the pit release button. Darkness, meanwhile, nudged Mechadroid towards the pit, then fully in, although not without falling in itself. As a result, Mechadroid was eliminated from the US Championship despite its strong performance. Qualified: Darkness & Techno Trousers Round 2 Rosie The Riveter 2 vs Techno Trousers Both robots started out slow and Rosie the Riveter tried to ram Techno Trousers with its spikes. Techno Trousers fired its hydraulic lance, sending Rosie the Riveter reeling. However, Techno Trousers' lance wouldn't recoil, leaving it weaponless as Rosie the Riveter got under Techno Trousers and carried it across the arena into the Corner Patrol Zone. Matilda, armed with her old chainsaw tail, entered the corner and attacked Techno Trousers. Techno Trousers managed to limp out of the CPZ and press the Disc Button but the house robots attacked it again, Matilda lifting Techno Trousers up and Dead Metal burying its saw into one of its legs. Techno Trousers continued to limp towards Rosie the Riveter but Rosie drove completely under Techno Trousers and slammed it into one side wall and slamming it into the other, bending Techno Trousers' lance. Dead Metal buried its saw into Techno Trousers again. Rosie the Riveter then pushed Techno Trousers into the Pit button, then, leaving its opponent beached on top of it, Rosie the Riveter pushed Techno Trousers towards the pit, eventually pushing it in. Winner: Rosie The Riveter 2 Darkness vs Basenji The fight began with both robots pushing each other around. Darkness then slammed into the side of Basenji, losing one of its own discs in the impact. By now, Basenji's wheels were starting to wobble and both of its left wheels eventually fell right off their axles, leaving Basenji immobile. Refbot counted Basenji out and Dead Metal buried its saw into its back. Winner: Darkness Final Rosie The Riveter 2 vs Darkness After a bit of maneuvering, both robots clashed in the center of the arena. Rosie the Riveter seemed to have more power and it slammed Darkness into the arena walls. Darkness escaped but ran into the angle grinders. Rosie the Riveter continued to push Darkness around, at one point driving completely under Darkness, breaking off its saw blade and bending its front. Rosie slammed into Darkness again and pushed it into Dead Metal's CPZ and the Pit Button. Darkness drove over a flame jet, causing its flags to catch fire. Rosie the Riveter pushed Darkness into another CPZ. Sir Killalot came in and so did Refbot and Dead Metal, the latter almost falling into the Pit. Sir Killalot picked up Darkness then dropped it. Rosie the Riveter slammed into the limping Darkness one last time just before time ran out. Heat Winner: Rosie The Riveter 2 Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Episodes to contain an OotA